Of All The Gin Joints In The World
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Alright people! This is YAOI! Ryuusuke and Koyuki! Y-A-O-I. Flames will be used to burn Beck's music *mwahaha* I dont know Beck, nor the song. Read & rate if ya please!


**Of All The Gin Joints In All Of The World**

A Retry! Still BECK:MCS Ryuusuke/Koyuki

_You only hold me up like this  
Cause you don't know who I really am_

It's true, Koyuki didn't know Ryuusuke as well as he would like. That never seemed to be a problem as the older teen began to make moves on him. Flirting, purposely having excuses to be with Koyuki alone, even if they never said anything, or even interacted with each other in those moment. Aside from Ryuusuke boldly staring at the brunette, and Koyuki shyly stealing glances.

_Sometimes I just want to know what it's like to be you  
We're making out inside crashed cars_

Koyuki's first kiss was a boy. His first french kiss, the same boy. Both took place in Ryuusuke's piece of shit cars he had gotten cheap from the owner of a bar. They wrestle around in the cars, kissing and hugging, but not venturing further, as people drove by the car on crowded roads and long off streets.

_We're sleeping through all our memories  
I used to waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

Koyuki used to wish that his life was more interesting... Now with Ryuusuke and his kisses a daily occurrence, Koyuki only wanted to spend all his time with either the band, or Ryuusuke himself.  
_  
Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

Ryuusuke guided the brunette's hands each time, whispering reassurances in his ear. It was barely a mumur, and seemed almost silent, and it calmed Koyuki. As they progressed, the younger teen grew bolder, and less afraid.

_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same  
_  
They often got together after the band had concerts or gigs. The make up Izumi always insisted on applying to make them look 'flawless' rubbed off on Ryuusuke's pillows as Koyuki rested. The guitarist would often look at his boyfriend, and sigh, patiently waiting for the time the amke up would rub off for another reason.

_You only hold me up like this  
Cause you don't know who I really am_

Koyuki was shaking, but in nervousness and glee, as he approached Ryuusuke 2 days before another on of their gigs. The ebony haired teen welcome the brunette into his home with open arms, and they lounged on the couch, leaning against each other.  
_  
I used to waste my time on  
Waste my time on_

Koyuki thought back to how he would sneak over to the pool to photograph with his friend. As he swam through his memories, Ryuusuke stroked his hair, begrudgingly thinking of his previous lovers, and boyfriends. Wit the occasional thought of a girl thrown in.  
_  
Waste my time dreaming of being alive  
(now I only waste it dreaming of you)_

Finally, both band-member's thoughts reverted to one another, and thy shared an all but awkward glance. Both thinking the same thing.

_Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_

Koyuki rested against Ryuusuke's bed, cautiously moaning, and raising a hand when he felt scared, or unsure. Ryuusuke patiently followed every movement, focusing only on his brunette.

_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase  
Like I'll never be the same_

The concealer quickly brushed off Koyuki's face as he tossed and turned, rolling his hips against Ryuusuke's. The boy hovered over him, their sweat dripping and mingling together.

_I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no  
I've got headaches and bad luck but they couldn't touch you, no_

Koyuki pressed his face into Ryuusuke's chest, embarrassed but pleased. Ryuusuke's head was spinning from the pleasure and suddenness of their night, but it didn't seem to affect Koyuki as badly.

_I'm not trying  
You only hold me up like this  
_  
The brunette tightly wrapped his arms around the ebony haired teen, kissing him sweetly before dozing to sleep.  
_  
Turn off the lights and turn off the shyness  
Cause all of our moves make up for the silence_  
_And oh, the way your makeup stains  
Like I'll never be the same_


End file.
